


Haikyuu Boys helping with an Unaccepting Parent

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: Mental Health Matters [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Prompt: You come out to your mom as something on the Asexual Spectrum, she doesn’t accept you so you go to your favorite boy for comfortCharacters: Kageyama, Tsukishima, Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, and Oikawa
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Mental Health Matters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As a Demisexual, I know what it’s like for people to not accept your identity as a member of the ace spec community. Just know you are valid and you are loved.

_**Kageyama** _

  * Honestly, Kageyama questioned if he was on the ace spectrum for a while, so the boy knows all about the community
  * When you come out, he’s happy that you felt comfortable enough to tell him and he is happy to listen to you when it comes to any struggles you face because of your identity
  * Though when you show up to his house crying, he’s instantly pissed
  * Who does he need to punch?? Who thought they could hurt you and get away with it??
  * His anger only grows when you tell him that it was your mom who caused your pain. You explained how you came out and how it didn’t go well
  * She wanted biological grandchildren and that wasn’t something you were going to be able to give her
  * Kageyama let you inside while you were talking, the two of you sit down on the couch. He’s not good with words or being comforting, but he does care about you and he wants you to know that
  * He wraps his arm around your shoulders and you lean your head on his chest. He just lets you cry it out
  * When you calm down he tells you your mom’s reaction was ridiculous and she’ll probably come around eventually
  * The two of you spend the whole night hanging out and watching movies



_**Tsukishima** _

  * No one better pick on you/make fun of you/bully you for being on the ace spectrum if this boy is around
  * He may not show much emotion but the boy is HEATED
  * Would protect you with his fists if he had to tbh
  * ~~Fights off acephobes for fun on the weekend~~
  * He is soooooo mad you show up to his house crying
  * Not at you, but at whoever made you cry
  * He keeps getting angrier as you explain what happened to him and Tadashi
  * He leaves you in Tadashi’s care while he goes to have “a word” with your mother
  * Angry Suki is scary Suki 0_0



_**Hinata** _

  * Softest boy
  * 10/10 best friend material
  * When you come out to him as something on the ace spectrum, Suga and Daichi explain what it means to him
  * He is so supportive after that
  * He is behind you 100%
  * You start crying out of nowhere on your walk to school one morning and he is instantly worried
  * When you explain what happened, he’s more scared and worried for you than mad
  * He wants you to feel save and loved, and he knows that’s not how you feel right now
  * “You can spend the night at my house y/n-kun! We’ll watch whatever you want and eat all the candy!”




	2. Nekoma

**_Kenma_ **

  * You were Nekoma’s manager and you were everything to those boys
  * I mean these boys loved you so much, they would literally do anything for you
  * ~~Half of them never stop flirting with you, but that’s beside the point~~
  * Your best friend of the bunch is Kenma because you both are shy and a bit on the quiet side
  * You came out to each other together and have been each other’s biggest supporters
  * He’s the first one to notice something is wrong one day when you show up for morning practice
  * Everyone is tired, but you don’t look just tired. You look drained
  * He comes over and sits next to you, asking if you’re alright
  * He knows you’re not alright when he sees the water pricking your eyes
  * He does something nobody expects; he swiftly shifts to be in front of you and hugs you tightly
  * The rest of the team watches the interaction in shock
  * “I’ve got you y/n, and I’m not going anywhere.”



_**Kuroo** _

  * Kuroo is the #1 most protective guy friend, and you cannot change my mind
  * You, him, and Kenma were friends since childhood, and he was protective over both of you
  * However, he was a tad more protective over you
  * ~~And by a tad more, I mean a lot more~~
  * You were the same age as Kenma, and you were always with one of the two of them
  * He liked it when you and he got to hang out just the two of you. He really enjoyed your company
  * When you came out as something on the asexual spectrum, he was already familiar. Kenma had come out to him earlier that year so he had already done a ton of research
  * He supported you so much
  * Honestly biggest ally ever
  * You showed up to Kenma’s house when he and Kenma were playing games, looking like you were about to cry
  * When he asked you what was wrong, you burst into tears
  * Kenma left the room to give you some space
  * You told him what happened and the boy was fuming
  * Like what gave your mom the right to treat you like that???
  * Is about to throw something
  * He pulls you into the biggest hug ever and honestly you’re almost instantly at ease. Kenma comes to check on you guys like an hour later and you’re still standing in the middle of the entryway hugging
  * Rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything
  * You know Kenma and Kuroo will always have your back, and you could never thank them enough for that




	3. Aoba Johsai

##  **Oikawa**

  * There is nothing Oikawa hates more in this universe than seeing you cry
  * It is literally his worst nightmare
  * You are his soft spot and his ray of sunshine, you crying was the equivalent of a hurricane
  * That’s why he drops everything when you show up to practice absolutely sobbing
  * He takes you outside the gym, away from the eyes of his team and the glaring eyes of his fangirls
  * He pulls you into his chest as soon as you are away from everyone, resting one hand on the back of your head and the other around your waist
  * “My mom rejected me for being on the asexual spectrum Oikawa-Senpai. She yelled at me,” you explained quietly
  * He shushes you. “It’s alright now y/n-chan. You can stay at my house tonight. I’ll go with you to get your things after practice to make sure nothing else happens,” he replies in a calming voice, but on the inside, he’s fuming
  * How dare your mom yell at you for being open and honest??
  * When you came out to Oikawa he was more confused than anything else. He did research and asked Iwa for help. He knew for sure that wasn’t a label that applied to him, but he was happy that you found it to help describe your feelings
  * He lifted you up when you came out; how could your mom tear you down?
  * He took you back into the gym and got you set up on a bench before going back to practice. He spends the whole night watching movies and playing games with you, making sure you knew you were appreciated




End file.
